


Je suis là tout va bien (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: The Lodgers (2017 movie)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Romance, Sean Nally Deserved Better, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Sean et Rachel ont échappé au pire. A présent ils doivent se faire à l'idée que le bonheur leur est enfin permis. The Lodgers.
Relationships: Sean Nally/Rachel





	Je suis là tout va bien (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Cette commande a été passée par Marina Ka-Fai d'après le film The Lodgers. Elle voulait du fluff entre Sean et Rachel, voilà à quoi j'ai pensé.
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

_Rachel était impuissante. Elle était là, à regarder Sean, et elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il était dans l'eau pour la secourir mais au moment où il allait l'attraper, le jeune homme se fit saisir par des fantômes et se fit tirer vers les profondeurs de l'eau. Ces drôles de fantômes qui avaient sa tête ou celle d'Edward son frère jumeau. Rachel hurla et voulut le rattraper mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Sean la regardait d'un air perdu, tendant la main vers elle. Le jeune irlandais ne pouvait même pas se débattre car il était fermement maintenu par quatre fantômes. Rachel se débattit seule et voulut nager pour le sauver mais à la place elle remontait à la surface. Plus elle voulait atteindre le fond plus elle se rapprochait de la surface. Finalement Rachel sortit de l'eau, et au lieu de se retrouver dans la maison comme elle s'y était attendue elle se retrouva au lac. La jeune femme retourna vers le rivage tel un pantin sans volonté propre. Elle se dirigea vers la maison et entra. Elle vit alors la prothèse de jambe de Sean en bas de l'escalier. Rachel fondit en larmes, elle avait envie de hurler sa douleur._

Rachel se réveilla en hurlant. La voix grave de Sean murmura :

-Tout va bien ma chérie je suis là. Chut c'était un cauchemar, je suis là tout va bien.

-Sean !

Rachel le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces et ferma les yeux. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il était là, en chair et en os. Sean caressa son ventre rond :

-Tu sais bien que c'est derrière nous, ma chérie. Je vais bien et on va avoir un bébé, ces fantômes sont de l'histoire ancienne.

Rachel avait toujours les yeux fermés, comme si elle ne voulait pas y croire. Le blond murmura :

-Rachel, ouvre les yeux et regarde moi.

Pas de réaction. Sean répéta :

-Rachel, ouvre les yeux et regarde moi, s'il te plaît ma chérie.

La jeune femme ouvrit enfin les yeux et le regarda. Il l'embrassa tendrement, comme chaque fois que ses démons revenaient hanter ses nuits. Il l'embrassa à nouveau :

-Notre vie a changé ma chérie, tu es libre.

Elle sourit, son souffle redevenait paisible peu à peu. Il continua de caresser son ventre tout en lui murmurant des mots doux de sa voix grave. Rachel sourit et se cala à nouveau contre lui, sentant le sommeil revenir peu à peu. Sean la garda contre lui en caressant inlassablement le ventre qui protégeait leur enfant en attendant que ce dernier vienne enfin au monde. Rachel sourit et murmura :

-Je t'aime Sean.

-Je t'aime aussi Rachel.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur le ventre de sa belle. Il vit qu'elle s'était rendormie et se recoucha lui aussi. La jeune femme souriait dans son sommeil et avait sa main sur celle de Sean, posée sur son ventre. Le jeune homme ne le lui disait pas mais il était lui aussi pris de cauchemars de temps en temps. Ces souvenirs étaient durs, c'était normal qu'ils ne les oubliaient pas si facilement, de plus l'irlandais avait aussi les souvenirs de la guerre qui s'y ajoutaient. Sean posa sa tête contre celle de sa belle et écouta la respiration calme et régulière de Rachel. Il était protecteur envers elle depuis qu'il l'avait vue au village ce jour-là, mais depuis qu'ils avaient survécu à cette malédiction, qu'ils étaient partis et que Rachel était enceinte, il l'était encore plus. Sean déposa un baiser sur les cheveux ondulés de Rachel et murmura à nouveau :

-Je t'aime Rachel.

La jeune femme soupira d'aise dans son sommeil, toujours son petit sourire aux lèvres et murmura le nom de son bien-aimé, avec lui elle se sentait en sécurité. Sean resta à la regarder un long moment, chaque fois qu'il la regardait il était un peu plus amoureux d'elle. Il garda sa main sur le ventre arrondi, sentir les mouvements de leur bébé l'apaisait et le rassurait. Ce bébé prouvait que le bonheur pouvait arriver même après une vie de cauchemars. L'irlandais était heureux d'avoir sa belle contre lui et de se dire qu'elle était sa femme. Il l'avait épousée peu de temps après leur fuite, il ne voulait plus être séparé d'elle. Il savait que ce bébé serait magnifique, que tous ces combats n'avaient pas été vains. Comme pour le confirmer sa jeune épouse se blottit un peu plus contre lui en l'embrassant dans le cou. Sean s'endormit en souriant, le pire était derrière eux maintenant, il le sentait.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
